


Without Me, With Confidence

by pink_jukebox



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Break Up, Cheating, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Break Up, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox
Summary: Richie and Eddie are not together. They just aren't, and that's easier for some people than others. Maybe if Richie was a better boyfriend, maybe is one of them wasn't cheating, maybe if both of them weren't thinking about cheating, and most importantly, maybe if they would've sat down to talk it would be okay.Well, in the end, Richie isn't a fucking loser. He never will be again.(I WROTE THIS ABOUT A YEAR AGO, JUST GOING BACK AND POSTING OLD FICS I DELETED)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Without Me, With Confidence

The basement lit up in fairy lights with music blaring loud enough that thoughts were drowned out in songs from childhood. That was if you were even still thinking. Smuggled alcohol was being passed around by the seven occupants in the small room. 

Richie Tozier felt underwhelmed even in the colorful atmosphere. It was all because of Edward Kaspbrak, who had his face too close to Stanley Uris’. Eddie was smiling the smile that the Losers used to call the Richie Smile. The small boy’s cheeks were dusted a soft pink, and he was on edge between drunk and tipsy. Maybe he imagined Stan as Richie. Maybe Eddie thought that Stan was Richie. That’s why Eddie was giving not-Richie the Richie Smile. Stan reached up and delicately brushed Eddie’s hair off of his forehead. 

“Richie baby, come dance with me.” Beverly Marsh, god bless her, pulled Richie out of his thoughts. “Ben wanted to take a break from dancing.”

“I don’t blame him, sweetheart, you’re hard to keep up with.”

“Richieeee,” She drawled out the e with a smile on her face. 

She was bent down in front of him with her hands on her knees. Beverly had ditched her typical fashion for a pair of Bill’s sweatpants and one of Mike’s plain white shirts. It was beautiful in a ridiculous sort of way.

Beverly followed Richie’s gaze to where Eddie was laughing at a rambling Stan. “Come join me. I’ll hold your hand.” He looked away from the two boys and into Beverly’s eyes that shone darkly in the low lighting. She was there and real with her big smile and tiny hands. If he imagined it, she could be Eddie.

Richie swore under his breath. He shouldn’t be thinking about Eddie. It was supposed to be a good night with his friends. All of his friends.

Mike fussed with the speaker until it was playing a soft song. Bill pushed back Stan’s hair as he twirled past, and Eddie raised his eyebrows and grinned before fixing it. Ben was resting on the stairs nodding his head of the beat. He caught Richie’s eye and gave him a soft smile. All of his friends. All of the losers, just like the good old days.

Except, in the good old days, Eddie would be in his arms, fixing his hair, and laughing at his jokes. If Eddie let Stan see all of him. If Eddie allowed Stan to touch him like Richie did so long again. Richie didn’t know what he’d do.

Beverly spun him awkwardly due to her tiny body, but he humored her and bent over under her arm. Bill’s laughter trickled through the dancing, causing Beverly to jokingly slap Richie’s ass.

“Wow Red, Are you trying to get in my pants?” Richie joked, pulling her closer to his body. She pushed on his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

The basement had been completely cleared out for this event, just like it was every year. The table was pushed to the side, and the couch was pushed against the wall to leave enough space. There was room for the entire grade in the Denbrough basement, but there had never been more than seven. 

Bill and Mike were so close it looked like they were inside of each other. Even after three years together, they were still balls deep in the honeymoon phase. 

Perfect little Bill Denbrough with his perfect little boyfriend just existing as no one else did.

Beverly swung them around to the center of the room closer to the two other pairs. Mike kissed Beverly’s hand when she put it on his shoulder, leaving Bill enough time for Richie. For once. 

“Rich, I’m glad you came tonight.” Bill smiled the Denbrough smile before he was back into his world of Mike. 

Richie returned Bill’s smile even though the other boy hadn’t seen it.

“I love you guys. All of you,” Ben gushed from the stairs.

Ben swung his legs in between the bars of the staircase. 

Beverly laughed and pushed her face into Richie’s neck. Her warm breath tickled his hair, and he allowed himself to relax. It felt like they were thirteen again. When they danced in the clubhouse on the dirt floor and shaking ceilings. 

Richie’s brief peace was demolished the second Beverly spun him just the right angle that put Stan and Eddie in his sight. They were swaying softly together in an offbeat rhythm. Eddie hated stuff like that. He needed everything to fit. Stan pushed his face down to Eddie’s ear, and Richie leaned closer, trying to understand.

“I’m glad you came tonight to Richie.” Beverly interrupted his concentration. 

She smiled, but it was weak with pity. 

She knew it was hard for him. Richie could read that in her eyes, and he could feel it in her grip. They always understood each other on a different level. They weren’t closer to each other aside from the losers, they just had some things in common that their friends would never understand.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Richie choked, kissing her forehead. 

“I know, but ever since what happened with Eddie I just wanted to make sure -”

“We don’t need to talk about all that Red. I made a mistake. Let’s focus on tonight, babe.” 

Pity was worse than ignorance. That’s what Richie had learned during his break-up with Eddie.

He saw it. How the group looked at him and how Eddie didn’t. People make mistakes, and Richie happened to create one. He was a person too, and Eddie didn’t understand that not everyone and everything was perfect.

“Okay, Rich, whatever you say,” She sang, kissing his cheek softly. 

“I’m going to snatch my girl back if you don’t mind.” Ben stood holding his hands out for Beverly, who took them in a gentle pull away from Richie.. “Go dance with your parents. You haven’t spent enough time with them lately.” Ben pretended to scold his friend while also attempting to slow dance to a pop song. 

Bev dropped her head onto his shoulder, hiding a smile in his neck, and suddenly Richie didn’t exist to them anymore. 

He missed getting lost in someone. 

“Hey, Benny told me to come dance with you. Said something about you two missing favorite son.” Richie pushed his way between Mike and Bill with a wide smile. 

They let their duo become three quickly, each dropping one of their hands to create a circle. 

“Mikey g-g-go upstairs and get us suh-suh-some more snacks Richie looks a-a-absolutely fa-famished.” Mike raised his eyebrows, not moving for a few seconds. “I’m famished, guh-guh-go get me snacks.”

“No problem, baby. Rich, do you want anything?” 

“No thanks, Mike. I’ll just steal your boy here if you don’t mind. He’ll satisfy my hunger.” Mike clapped his shoulder, and suddenly Richie and Bill were alone for the first time in forever.

Bill winked, grabbing both of Richie’s hands now so they could dance around together. “I just told him that so I could dance with you.” 

Ben moved over to mess with the music until a familiar slow song began playing. God damn Ben’s high-class romantic skills. It was always hard to slow dance will Bill due to Richie’s height, but the smaller boy didn’t seem to mind. He shifted his hands to hold onto Richie’s shoulders tightly while Richie dropped his hands to his friend’s waist. 

Now that Richie was leading the dance, he entirely shifted them to see the quieter couple.

Stan and Eddie didn’t seem to mind whatsoever and just pulled each other closer. Richie wanted to scream at Stan for even thinking he could touch Eddie the way Richie could. Eddie could do so much better than that mess.

“Richie, stop looking at them like that,” Bill whispered, tugging on Richie’s hair in a warning. 

Richie thought about snapping, but he held back and let Bill spin them a different direction.

“Why are you doing this, Billiam?” Richie bent his head down onto Bill’s shoulder so he could talk without anyone hearing. 

Bill reached up on his toes to whisper directly into Richie’s ear.

“I know wha-wha-what it’s like Richie. I’m not pitying y-y-you I don’t want you to th-think th-that” Bill muttered. There was a pause accompanied by a long sigh. This would be the point that Richie interrupted and left. “I just want to b-b-be here for you. I’m here for h-hi-him too. You’re both apart of this g-g-group.”

“He seems to be doing just fine,” Richie scoffed, looking away from Bill once again to the oblivious pair still swaying in the corner. They looked more into each other than Ben and Beverly for goodness sakes.

Eddie was smiling full and happy at Stan, who was waving his arms and moving his lips fast, obviously in the middle of a story. Richie pried his eyes away to look down at a now unhappy Bill.

“Don’t do th-th-that Richie. Not only for your suh-suh-sake but his..” He spoke slightly louder, calling the attention of Ben and Bev.

Bill wasn’t supposed to be upset tonight. It was supposed to be a peaceful night. “You made a mistake. It ha-ha-happens.” Richie dropped his hands from Bill’s waist as if his hands had been burned.

“Yeah, what the fuck do you know Buh-buh-buh-Bill,” Richie spit.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and without even looking, Richie knew it was Mike back from his kitchen run.

He could feel all their eyes on him. Even their eyes. Eddie and Stan. They were Staring at him with an unreadable expression. Eddie’s face twisted into a mix of anger and something that made him push into Stan. Eddie didn’t pity him and was probably the only one who didn’t. If he got the chance, Eddie would spit on him. That’s just what Richie loved about the little guy. He was so fucking intense. So fucking perfect. 

“I’m going home. It’s been fun.” Richie spun quickly on his heels, successfully knocking Bill’s hands off of his shoulders. “I’ll see you all at school in a week.” 

“Where are you going, Rich?” Ben asked softly, still gripping onto Beverly. 

He couldn’t even let go of her to check if Richie was okay.

Everyone was staring up at him, even Eddie. It was the first time in weeks that the small boy also looked his way. Richie didn’t break eye contact until he felt Mike put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I just need to go do something fun okay,? Can’t be around fucking losers right now, “he snapped, pushing his shoulders back.

He was pulling away from everyone tonight. Physically and emotionally. No one said anything. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet voice of Ben. E King, in the background of their perfect love story. “Can’t be around any of you.” Richie was up and out of the house in record time.

The air was too cold for April. Eddie would always joke that the spring party at Bill’s house warmed the world. He was never wrong the next morning would still be warmer. Tonight, for the first time in four years, Richie wouldn’t get to hear Eddie say that. 

He sat on the curb outside of Bill’s house hugging his body. He wanted to go back in and say he was sorry, but Toziers showed no weakness. He stumbled onward to his home, with the sky starting to glow. Here’s to a new beginning without the losers.

A few months earlier

Richie hated English. Not in the way where it was a quirk like everyone just hated their English class. He despised it. That’s why his eyes were focused outside the classroom on the bright sky. It looked gorgeous outside today. There was no wind, and the snow had stopped falling, leaving a neatly cleared path for a sidewalk. 

“Hey, Eds, do you think we could walk home today?” Richie asked.

“Rich it’s February, there’s no way in hell it’s going to be warm enough to walk home.” Eddie didn’t look up from his book.

If he just looked outside, he could see how nice it was. Stan gave Richie a pathetic little pat on the back. It wasn’t his fault that Eddie was so dull, Richie returned the gesture with a sweet smile. Maybe if he just pushed a little further. Eddie did that sometimes. Pretended he didn’t want to do something just to make Richie work. Something about saying no once every now and then.

“Come on, babe,” Richie whined quietly. “I’ll let you borrow my jacket. I know how much you love wearing my clothes. Come on, please, baby.”

Eddie drowned in his clothes, and it was a delicious sight that Richie was very much looking forward to.

“Richie, it’s too cold out. I don’t want to get sick.” Eddie glared at him from behind the too big book in his hands. 

This was a joke. Richie just wanted to walk home. That wasn’t too much to ask. Even if it was too cold, Eddie needed to start making sacrifices for their relationship. If Richie had to sneak into Eddie’s window every night, Eddie could handle a runny nose. 

“Fine, I’ll walk alone than.” Richie picked up his own book from the table roughly. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stan give Eddie a sad smile. Eddie returned it softly. Richie couldn’t help but growl. If Stan had asked to walk home, Eddie would say yes in a heartbeat.

Without detention, Richie set off on his adventure home. It really wasn’t that long of a walk. His boyfriend was just a little baby sometimes. It wasn’t that cold out Eddie could’ve handled it.

“Richie, wait up!” Richie turned around quickly to see Jesse Stevens running towards him. A big smile spread across the boy’s freckled skin, and Richie couldn’t help but smile back “Are you walking home?” Jesse was panting by the time he got to where Richie had stopped walking.

“Yeah, are you?”

“In this weather? Yeah, of course,” Jesse laughed, bumping his shoulder into Richie’s bicep. “It’s not like I missed the bus.”” 

The two began their journey to their shared street. Richie watched the smaller boy out of the corner of his eye. He bounced along, humming a song under his breath. It was pretty adorable. Jesse was low, almost as small as Eddie. He was a bit skinnier than Eddie though, Richie could see Eddie’s shirts fit a little tight in the stomach. Baby fat. Jesse’s shirts fit loose, and the long ends were tucked into his pants. Jesse had blond hair and green eyes, which significantly differed from Eddie’s brown on the brown combo. Jesse was cute. Adorable. Richie was allowed to think that as long as he didn’t act on his urges. Eddie didn’t have to know.

“So, why are you walking home tonight?” Jesse asked softly. “Alone, that is. I mean, I see you walk home all the time. You’re just never by yourself. It’s different. Sorry.”

It had been a few minutes of awkward silence at this point, and it was apparent Jesse was nervous. His rambling and rosy cheeks almost made Richie feel bad.

“It’s just nice out. I was going to walk with my boyfriend, but he didn’t want to get sick, “Richie answered simply and honestly.

It didn’t help that he was a little annoyed with Eddie at the moment.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, right?”

“Yeah, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Well, he’s missing out on this grand adventure. I’ll fill in for your boyfriend,” Jesse declared happily jumping a little. 

Jesse looked determined, he was always so happy and adventurous, unlike Eddie. Jesse was enjoying this beautiful day with a smile and a laugh. Unlike Eddie, who was probably down on his knees in front of Stan this very moment. 

“That would be nice.” Richie knew he sounded relieved, but he didn’t care enough to change his tone. 

Who honestly cared anymore. 

“Yeah?” Jesse looked at him softly.

Just this once, Richie wouldn’t feel bad. Why would he think wrong about flirting when Eddie was in love with Stan.

“Yeah, Jess?”

“What’s up, Rich.”

“Come back to my place.”

Kissing Jesse was different than kissing Eddie. Eddie always seemed hungry for more. He craved more, but still, let Richie take control. It was a battle that always had a decided winner. Jesse was soft, he was so sweet. Richie took and received, and Jesse gave everything. He let Richie take control right away and formed himself to what Richie wanted. It was terrific, like clay.

Touching Jesse was different than touching Eddie. Eddie was small enough that Richie could comfortably fit both of his hands around his middle and hold him down. Jesse was a little bigger. Jesse moved and wiggled around whenever Richie touched him anywhere. It was fun, it was new. 

Jesse was different. He was an intoxicating ball of danger and lace while Eddie screamed overprotective and annoying. No more Richie do this, Richie does that. He was on his own shit now, and it felt great.

It was the middle of March, and Richie was getting sloppy. Way too sloppy if he wanted to keep up what was happening behind the scenes. 

“Rich, do you want to go back to your house?” Eddie asked softly in Richie’s ear. 

They were out at the movies with the Losers seeing something that Richie had seen with Jesse two nights before. Granted, Richie had missed most of the film when Jesse was there. 

“Nah, I want to finish this movie Eds.” Eddie flinched a little, but Richie saw it. 

How does someone tell their boyfriend that they were sick of the way they did everything. Eddie’s kiss hurt Richie’s stomach, and the way Eddie touched his leg felt like fire. Richie wanted to scream. 

He didn’t want Eddie to kiss him and lay in his bed. He wanted Eddie to sit pretty and hold his hand. Richie just wanted Eddie to wear his hoodies and gush to the group how Richie took him wherever he wanted to go. If Eddie handled the couple stuff. Jesse could take care of the rest. Maybe they could put on an act for the group than go back to their respective boys. Richie could take Jesse, and Eddie could take Stan.

“Come on ‘Chee,” Eddie drawled, “It’s been almost two weeks.” Richie had actually just gotten a blow job two days ago.

“Eddie, stop. I just want to watch the damn movie,” Richie growled. 

Eddie’s flinch was harder to miss this time. He fell back defeated, but he didn’t hold Richie’s hand. Richie let his hand find his boyfriends. This was Eddie’s job right now, and he was damn good at it.

A week later, Richie knew Eddie was starting to get suspicious. That was why Eddie was on his lap right now.

“‘Chee you’ve been off lately, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Eddie leaned forward and connected their lips softly. 

Eddie’s lips dipped down to his neck, and he mouthed at the collar of Richie’s shirt right over a hickey.

Almost lovingly. Almost.

“Nothing Eddie, it’s all good here.” Eddie held their foreheads together and kept a sad smile. 

“Baby, what’s going on.”

“Damnit, Eddie! I’m allowed to have a life outside of you!” Richie pushed Eddie off of his lap and onto the bed. 

Eddie was too light for the bed to make any noise. He just bounced comically.

“‘Chee I -”

“Stop calling me that!” Richie began to pace his room.

Eddie was obviously distraught. As if all of this wasn’t his fault. Richie could almost laugh. If Eddie was just a little more willing to not have his way all the time, this would’ve never happened.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” Richie whipped his head around to see Eddie in tears. 

He wasn’t crying. He was just sitting on Richie’s, his boyfriend, bed with tears running down his face. “You have marks that I didn’t give you. You say you have school projects when I know you don’t. I’ve given you chances, Richie.” 

“You don’t know shit.” That’s all Richie could get out. He didn’t sound confident.

“Tell me, or I leave.” The confidence Eddie executed was clearly because he knew what was going on. He knew something. “Tell me everything and stop I’ll forgive you, Richie. It was always us, babe.”

“Tell me what’s going on between you and Stan first.”

“What?”

“You fucking heard me!” Richie was losing his footing.

He was towering above Eddie, and for the first time since they were twelve, Richie saw fear in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Goodbye, Richie.”

Eddie didn’t feel like crying, and that was the weirdest part of the entire ordeal. He just wanted to move forward. Moving on was the best thing that he could do in this situation. 

They had only dated for what, four months? What was that on Eddie’s life? Did the last few weeks even count if Richie was fucking someone else behind his back? Jesse. Eddie knew it was Jesse the entire time.

“Can I come in?” Eddie felt awkward standing on Stan’s doorstep at one in the morning, but he honestly didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

His mother thought he was sleeping over at Richie’s house.

“What’s wrong?” Stan spoke through the screen door but didn’t open it. 

If he didn’t open the door, there would be a big chance that Eddie would throw upright on his porch. 

“I broke up with Richie. I’m gonna throw up.” Eddie pulled the door open and moved through the house with silent speed. 

He just had to get to a toilet. It was like throwing up all the memories of Richie. It could be seen as a cleansing of his body. Stan followed behind him slowly at a safe distance, still looking confused and kind of nervous.

Stan was the only one Eddie told when he thought something was up with Richie. Stan had known the trash mouth the longest, and he was the most logical of the group. By default, that made him the most logical to go to about Richie. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stan asked softly once Eddie was done cleansing. Stan was wearing soft-looking pajamas. He looked so fucking soft, stn was always so sweet and smooth. “Do you want to just watch a movie or something?” They looked at each other through the mirror. Eddie was still leaning over the sink as if he let go, he would collapse.

“I want you to fuck me,” Eddie answered honestly with a dry laugh. 

Stan didn’t look surprised he just gave Eddie a sad smile.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie.” Eddie didn’t want to let go of the sink. If he left the bathroom, it would be too real. “I’ll let you choose.” Stan held his hand out, and Eddie took it without question. He didn’t remember making his way upstairs or picking out the movie. Breaking up with people was tiring. 

He had a crush on Richie for as long as he could remember. It was RichieandEddie always together. They followed each other, so sue Eddie if he said yes when Richie asked him to homecoming. 

It was fine. Eddie and Richie’s relationship was excellent. Eddie thought it was terrific. Rose-colored glasses. That’s what Stan told him when Eddie came clean about what he thought Richie was doing. What he knew Richie was doing. 

After he took the “rose-colored glasses” off, he saw it. The way that Richie flirted with everyone shamelessly. He’d look at a passing stranger like he wanted to eat them up when Eddie held his hand. Richie wanted more than Eddie could give. He wanted more than anyone could possibly give because he wanted the world.

“He thought we were fucking. Tried to make it an excuse as to why he was allowed to cheat on me,” Eddie whispered half-way through the movie. 

He felt Stan turn his head to look at him, but Eddie didn’t want to look away from the screen.

“You wouldn’t do that, Eddie. He didn’t deserve you if he thought that.” Stan always knew what to say. 

So supportive. The best friend Eddie could’ve had if he wasn’t so persistent in getting the bad boy. 

“I shouldn’t have ever dated him.”

“It was a mistake, Eddie. Everyone makes mistakes.” Eddie closed his eyes and tried to take as much air as his body would let him. 

He didn’t know that breaking up with Richie would feel so freeing. He hoped Richie had Jesse sitting in his lap. 

“It was just four months, Stan.”

“You can feel whatever you want, Eddie. You don’t have to justify anything to me.” Stan looked back to the screen. “I’m not sleeping with you. You don’t want that.”

“I do.”

“No, Eddie, you don’t. You’ll regret it, and I can’t lose you.” Stan let an amused sound escape his lips. “Ask me when you’re not in love with Richie.”

Explaining the break-up to the losers was the worst part. That’s what Eddie decided as he told them at the lunch table before Richie arrived. 

“Richie made a mistake, and it wasn’t working,” Eddie explained, using his hands way too much. 

Beverly looked absolutely crushed as if Eddie and Richie were supposed to get married. She looked more crushed than Eddie felt when he said goodbye to Richie. “He made a mistake let’s leave it at that.”

“What did he do?” Mike asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“He just made a mistake. Drop it, he's coming.” Eddie dropped his head down to his food quickly. 

Richie’s usual spot was snatched up by Stan, and on the other side of Eddie sat a sad Ben. 

“Well it looks like Eds broke the news to you.” Richie dropped his tray on the metal table. 

Eddie jumped violently at the loud sound getting several worried pairs of eyes trained on him.

Bill mouthed a soft ‘did he hit you'. 

In short, telling the Losers was an absolute mess. Eddie really wanted to leave. He didn’t think it’d be this hard to be close to Richie, but it was truly unbearable. Every time he caught a short glimpse of any part of Richie, his body tensed. Black hair, a memory of their first time. Glasses, a memory of Richie taking them out star-gazing. 

Unbearable.

“I’m going to head back to class early. Stan?” Eddie stood up quickly, looking down at his friend with hopeful eyes. 

He just had to get out of there. Get away from Richie was a number one priority at the moment.

“I want to talk to Stan for a second if you could just wait,” Richie spit. 

Eddie felt his hands began to shake. It was like the bathroom situation all over again, but this time he didn’t have an anchor. Stan didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at Richie. “Well, I’ll just go ahead. How long were you fucking my boyfriend to put dumb ideas in his head?” 

“Excuse me?” Stan turned away from Eddie. He took the bait.

“I asked, how long have you been fucking my boyfriend?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tozier,” Stan stated calmly. Eddie couldn’t stop shaking. “I know what you fucking did okay. You don’t even know how much I’m holding myself back from fucking your shit up, okay? If Eddie didn’t tell me, not you, you’d be in the hospital right now.”

“Oh shit, here comes the big man acting all -”

“Can we go please, Stan.” Eddie was swaying on his feet violently. 

He was about to go down if they didn’t get out of there. The Losers were just looking at them as if it was a T.V show. Shit, Eddie didn’t blame them. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. 

“I’m sorry that you guys had to hear all that,” Stan apologized, looking around the table. “Eddie and I did not once sleep together while they were dating. I don’t think it’s any of your business what Eddie’s personal life is or mine.”

Stan took him right out of there. Ditching the third and fourth blocks felt fucking great.

For two weeks, Eddie avoided any contact with Richie. They sat at the same lunch table, and not once did they have a discussion together. It was amazing. It was incredible. Eddie felt like he was floating miles above the highest airplane. He didn’t have to worry about anyone sneaking around behind his back. 

The night that Richie freaked out and ran out of Bill’s party was when Eddie came clean.

“He cheated on me with Jesse Stevens for weeks.” His sentence broke the awkward silence that followed Richie’s screams. “I said it was a mistake, but no, he really fucked up.” Stan’s hand tightened on his waist.

“You’re kidding.” Bev looked like she was about to cry. 

He said I wasn’t enough. Eddie could tell them everything, but in reality, he knew telling the losers that Richie was cheating was enough to kick him out. He was flying again.

He still hadn’t slept with Stan, but he knew that sitting with his friends without the shadow hanging over his head was better than sex. 

If Richie cared that Eddie and Stan got together over break, he didn’t show it. 

For now, it was enough. Lucky number 6?


End file.
